Jake Anderson
Jakob "Jake" Christopher Anderson (born December 28, 1984) is an American professional wrestler who is signed with WWE, where he is the reigning WWE Intercontinental Champion currently in his first reign. Anderson is also the reigning WWE Hardcore Champion in his first reign. Anderson has spent the majority of his career jumping from promotion to promotion in the Independent circuit. Honing his skills, Anderson still has a lot to learn and has only been in professional wrestling a few years. He has no accomplishments to his name just yet, with the exception of a few Amateur Wrestling achievements while he was in High School. Anderson originally pursued a career in Mixed Martial Arts and trained at the Gracie Tampa School before he ultimately decided to put his MMA career on hold and get into professional wrestling instead. After opting to pursue a career in professional wrestling, Anderson started training at New York Wrestling Connection (NYWC). After finishing his training, Anderson was signed to a contract with NYWC and made his debut in 2010 where he was paired up with Tony Nese as a tag team dubbed – The Blockade. After unsuccessfully challenging for the NYWC Tag Team Championships on various separate occasions, the team split after Anderson turned on Nese igniting a feud between the two former partners. The feud would last six months which culminated in a Last Man Standing Match that was won by Nese thus ending the feud. After this Anderson would take some time off to spend with his family before returning to NYWC in September 2012. After returning Anderson, the Big O and Nese (who had turned heel) formed The Elite wanting to focus on overtaking the entire NYWC and setting their sights on every single active championship with the exception of the Women's Championship. Anderson would unsuccessfully challenge Apollyon for the NYWC Heavyweight Championship. A couple weeks later Anderson would team up with the Big O to challenge for the NYWC Tag Team Championships where they were also unsuccessful this led to some turmoil between the Big O and Anderson. More turmoil was shown between Big O and Anderson as the two would bicker and accuse one another of costing them the tag team championships only to have Tony Nese step in between them. This would lead to the demise of the group as it was made public knowledge that Anderson had been offered a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment and chose to sign with them effectively leaving NYWC. Early life Anderson was born as Jakob Christopher Anderson in Long Island, New York. The only child of Claire and Martin Anderson, both of whom were teachers in the Long Island area. Jake had a decent childhood, although he was quite lonely being an only child and often focused on his school work and didn't have time for friends. Anderson was also quite shy as a child as well and tended to keep to himself. It was in high school that he decided to give Amateur Wrestling a shot much to the dismay of his mother. However his father was very supportive of Jake's decision unlike his mother and would regularly be able to watch his matches due to being employed at the same school as his son. Anderson graduated high school and would attend college at NYU (New York University). Jake would spend the next three years in college studying Psychology. After finishing college, Jake got himself into a little bit of trouble being coerced by his friends to join an underground fight club, the club would be quickly shut down, however it got Anderson interested in Mixed Martial Arts. So he left New York and moved to Florida and attended the Gracie Tampa School where he began training to pursue a career in MMA. After receiving his training Anderson opted to pursue a career in professional wrestling instead. When Jake was only 2 years old; his mother lost her battle to breast cancer. Jake's father re-married five months later. That same year Jake's half-sister Lily was born. Professional wrestling career New York Wrestling Connection (2010–2012) After Anderson put his impending MMA career on hold he joined NYWC (New York Wrestling Connection) under his real name. Anderson was paired up with Tony Nese as the two would form a tag team called the Blockade. The two would challenge for the NYWC Tag Team Championships on various occasions however would be unable to successfully capture them. After teaming for a year the team was broken up and the two started a rivalry when Anderson turned on Nese thus becoming a villainous character. The two would have a seven month long rivalry where the two would trade wins back and forth. Their rivalry culminated in a Last Man Standing match between the two which Nese won effectively ending their feud. After his feud with Nese ended, Anderson turned face and formed a tag team with Brett Matthews and the two would go onto capture the NYWC Tag Team Championships, holding them for four months before losing them to Team Tremendous. Shortly afterwards Anderson was inactive for close to two months before returning in September 2012 where he would attack Stockade after his match with Tony Nese. This would continue for a few weeks where Anderson would attack Stockade after his matches, saying that he was weak and didn't deserve to be in NYWC thus turning heel once again. Anderson would team up with the Big O to take on Stockade and Tony Nese and would pin Stockade after Nese turned on Stockade thus turning heel and aligning himself with both Big O and Anderson forming a stable. The following week they would dub themselves The Elite. They would focus on trying claim all of the championships currently sanctioned by NYWC. Nese had already won the NYWC Fusion Championship defeating Stockade on August 16, 2012 at NYWC: Hotter Than Hell. Anderson would unsuccessfully challenge Apollyon for the NYWC Heavyweight Championship. A couple weeks later Anderson would team up with the Big O to challenge for the NYWC Tag Team Championships where they were also unsuccessful this led to some turmoil between the Big O and Anderson. More turmoil was shown between Big O and Anderson as the two would bicker and accuse one another of costing them the tag team championships only to have Tony Nese step in between them. Not long after it became widely known that Anderson had received a few try-out matches with the WWE as they were interested in signing him. This began a storyline where Anderson would try and made a last ditch effort to capture a championship prior to him leaving and then threatening to leave with it when he signed with WWE. After failing to win the Heavyweight and Tag Team Championship; Anderson set his sights on Nese's Fusion Championship. On November 30, 2012 in what was Anderson's last match, he defeated Nese and won the championship. After the match both him and Nese would embrace and shake hands as the entire locker room came out and congratulated Anderson on his victory as well as him having been signed by the WWE two days prior. Anderson would get on the microphone and proceeded to thank the company for giving him an opportunity as well as thanking the fans for their support. Shortly afterwards Anderson vacated the championship. World Wrestling Entertainment (2013–present) Anderson would be given a try-out match by World Wrestling Entertainment at two of their live events that were held in both Jersey City and New York; Anderson lost both matches. Anderson was given a third try-out match this time in a dark match before a live SmackDown show and was able to defeat Tyson Kidd. After impressing some of the officials backstage during his try-out matches, Anderson was offered a contract with WWE and was assigned to the SmackDown brand becoming another one of the few superstars to sign directly to the main roster without having to go through their developmental territory, NXT Wrestling. Anderson made his debut as a heel on the January 4, 2013 episode of SmackDown where he was involved in the SmackDown Rumble where he was eliminated fairly early on. Anderson lost to Elias Ezra in a Triple Threat match that also involved Abyss on the January 11 episode of SmackDown. Anderson would team with Adam Cole and suffered a loss in a Three Way Tag Team Match at the New Years Revolution PPV on January 20, after Anderson walked out on Cole. Anderson would get his first victory on the following SmackDown February 1 episode as he would defeat Elias Ezra in a quick match forcing him to tap out to his Lock Pick submission maneuver. On the next SmackDown that aired on February 8, Anderson was approached by WWE Divas Champion, Anna Laroo Raith. She would propose an alliance for the right price, to which Anderson accepted becoming her official bodyguard. That same night Anderson lost in a United States Championship #1 Contenders Five-Way Elimination Match; after making it to the final three. A week later his storyline with Laroo was dropped as Anderson had an unexpected face turn. Anderson would next fail to win the Royal Rumble, making his first appearance in the Rumble match; entering in at number 9 he was eliminated in under a minute by Shane Helms. Over the next few months Anderson was used sporadically and mainly used in squash matches. Anderson managed to get an upset win over then United States Champion, Abyss on the March 22 episode of SmackDown. Shortly after this Anderson began a small rivalry with Gavin Edwards, who defeated Anderson on the March 15 episode of SmackDown and eliminating him from the United States Title tournament. The two teamed up on the March 29 episode of SmackDown however they suffered a loss to Jon Moxley and Wade Barrett, after Anderson walked out on Edwards. On the April 13 episode of SmackDown Anderson lost to Billy Cassidy in a Money in the Bank Qualifying match. United States Champion and various feuds (2013–2014) At Wrestlemania XXIX, Anderson was involved in the pre-show Battle Royal and lost after being eliminated last by Briley Pierce. During the match, Anderson re-ignited his rivalry with Gavin Edwards eliminating him, before being eliminated himself. After the match Anderson would viciously attack Edwards, showing signs of a heel turn. On the May 3 episode of SmackDown Anderson completed his heel turn by cutting a promo on how he was wronged by Edwards and that he should of won the United States Championship at Wrestlemania, before criticizing the former champion, Abyss. Gavin Edwards would attack Anderson as the two ended up brawling in the ring, with Anderson getting the better end of it after driving Edwards shoulder first onto the steel steps. Later in the night, Anderson would interfere in Edwards' match with Briley Pierce and would attack him again, and would go on to shatter his ankle with a steel chair and the ring steps. This was done as a way to take Edwards off television as he had been released by the company. A week later, Anderson came up short in a #1 Contenders match for the United States Championship, losing to Justin Gabriel in a triple threat match; that also included Jack Swagger. The following week on the May 18 episode of SmackDown, Anderson would end his four match losing streak with a victory over Johnny Gargano after hitting him with the Killing Joke. At Extreme Rules, Anderson sat at commentary during the WWE United States Championship match between champion—Adam Cole and challenger—Justin Gabriel; continuing to voice his disapproval of both men facing one another and continuing to call Gabriel's win over him a "fluke". Gabriel would go on to win the championship after Anderson interfered, hitting Cole with his Deadman's Hand bicycle kick, before quickly exiting the ring. On the June 14, 2013 episode of Smackdown Anderson defeated Batista. Later that night Gabriel's championship celebration was interrupted by Anderson, who said that if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't be champion right now and that he got lucky over him in their contenders match. Just as it look as though the two were gonna brawl, Anderson opted to leave the ring instead, however when Gabriel turned his back Anderson proceeded to attack Gabriel hitting him with the Killing Joke thus igniting a rivalry between the two men. The next day on WWE.com it was announced that Gabriel would defend his championship against Anderson at Invasion. A the event Gabriel defeated Anderson to retain the championship. On the July 13 episode of Smackdown Anderson and Gabriel defeated Chris Jericho and Brad Maddox after Anderson tagged himself in just before Gabriel went to hit the 450 splash and stole the pinfall from him. Two weeks later on the July 27 episode of Smackdown Anderson teamed up with Sterling James Keenan to defeat the teams of Chris Jericho & Brad Maddox and Dolph Ziggler & Teddy Hart in a Three-Way Strange Bedfellows match to become the #1 Contenders for the World Heavyweight Championship and WWE United States Championship respectively. Earlier in the night it was acknowledged on-screen that Anderson was currently married to WWE Diva, Kelly Kelly who showed up to surprise him, this led to Anderson angrily forcing the cameras away. The next week on Smackdown, Anderson and Dolph Ziggler defeated Chris Jericho and Roman Reigns after Ziggler pinned Reigns after a Zig Zag. It was then made official that Anderson would face Gabriel for the United States Championship at SummerSlam. On the August 10, 2013 episode of Smackdown Gabriel and Kelly defeated Anderson and Kaitlyn after the anonymous General Manager who is filling in for William Regal made the match due to the events that occured a week prior. On the August 17, 2013 episode of Smackdown it was announced that Gabriel would choose the stipulation for Anderson's match that night and Anderson would choose Gabriel's. Gabriel first chose a tables match for Anderson to compete in against Bobby Roode which he won after putting Roode through a table. Anderson later chose a chairs match for Gabriel to compete in against Dolph Ziggler. After Gabriel's match ended a brawl ensued between champion and challenger with Gabriel getting the better of Anderson as he attempted to hit him with a 450 splash off of a ladder, however Anderson was able to roll out of harms way and up the ramp and that was when Gabriel challenged Anderson's to a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match at SummerSlam to which Anderson accepted. At SummerSlam, Anderson defeated Gabriel to win the WWE United States Championship for the first time – his first title with the company. On the September 6, 2013 episode of Smackdown, Anderson gloated about his win over Gabriel and that the United States Championship was rightfully where it belonged and that was around his waist. Anderson was then interrupted by the returning Big Show who ended up knocking him out. A week later, Anderson was made fun of because of it by Justin Gabriel where the two proceeded to get into a brawl backstage. Later that night Anderson called out Big Show and proceeded to attack him with a steel chair, leading to him shattering Big Show's ankle only to be stopped from doing any further damage by Gabriel coming to Big Show's aid. At Judgment Day Anderson lost the United States Championship to Jimmy Jacobs ending his reign at 49 days. Over the next few weeks Anderson would go on a losing streak, losing to Dolph Ziggler, Kevin Thorn and Adam Cole. After Survivor Series it was announced that Anderson had been traded over to RAW, coincidentally Anderson's former rival Justin Gabriel was traded over to RAW a week prior. Anderson's losing streak continued as he would lose his next two matches. At New Year's Revolution Anderson once again suffered a loss on the pre-show. Anderson would finally snap his eight-match losing streak on the January 20, 2014 episode of RAW when he defeated Daniel Bryan. Intercontinental and Hardcore Champion (2014–present) On the January 27, 2014 episode of RAW, Anderson defeated Chris Hero and during the match he was much more ruthless than he had been in recent weeks and debuted his new finishing move, Lethal Injection. A week later he was involved in a Royal Rumble preview match against twelve other participants where he came up short as he made it to the final two before being eliminated by eventual winner, Chris Sabin. On the February 10, 2014 episode of Raw Anderson joined The Corporate Structure as John Morrison was kicked out of the group and attacked by Anderson, Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton. Anderson later cemented his alliance with them in a WWE.com interview following the show and stated that him joining the Corporate Structure was best for business. Shortly afterwards, Anderson set his sights on the Intercontinental Championship. On the March 31, 2014 episode of Raw, Anderson defeated The Miz, Nick Mitchell, Stevie Richards & The Blue Meanie in a Fatal Five Way Match to become the #1 Contender for Chris Sabin's WWE Intercontinental Championship. At WrestleMania XXX Sabin defeated Anderson to retain the Intercontinental Championship. In May 2014, Anderson took a hiatus from the WWE due to some personal issues. In July, Anderson made his return to the ring on an episode of NXT where he defeated Aiden English in a singles match. Throughout the month of July, Anderson continuously appeared on NXT and picked up victories over the likes of Mojo Rawley, Enzo Amore, Sami Zayn and even NXT Champion Adrian Neville. This led to a title shot against Neville which Anderson lost. Anderson later teamed up with NXT Women's Champion Charlotte defeating Neville and Bayley. This led to another championship match between Neville and Anderson which the latter won, winning the NXT Championship. Anderson would drop the championship back to Neville two weeks later due to him returning to the main roster. On the August 18, 2014 episode of Raw a vignette aired promoting Anderson's main roster return to the ring, Anderson however made his official return that night appearing on the titantron when he interrupted Seth Rollins delivering a promo in regards to his victory at SummerSlam over Chris Sabin and winning the Intercontinental Championship. Anderson proceeded to mock Rollins, before using a sledgehammer to destroy a throne that was set up for Rollins before revealing his intentions of being the one to dethrone Rollins and become Intercontinental Champion thus igniting a rivalry between the two men. On the August 25, 2014 episode of Raw, Anderson made his return to the ring with a win over Cody Rhodes. A week later on the September 1, 2014 episode of Raw, Anderson defeated Randy Orton and Rhodes in a Triple Threat match to qualify for the Intercontinental Championship Scramble match. On the September 8, 2014 episode of Raw, the team of Anderson, Roman Reigns and Rollins were defeated by Ciaran O'Donnell and Billy Cassidy after Anderson abandoned and walked out on both of them. At Night of Champions Anderson once again failed to win the Intercontinental Championship. On the October 6, 2014 episode of Raw, Anderson won a battle royal to win the vacated Intercontinental Championship - that was vacated by Dolph Ziggler due to an injury; as well as collect 7 points for Team USA #2. A week later on the October 13, 2014 episode of Raw, Anderson suffered a loss to Ciaran O'Donnell. On the October 20, 2014 episode of Raw Anderson defeated Nick Mitchell in a non-title match and then later that night Prince Devitt won a #1 Contenders match to meet Anderson in a title match at Halloween Havoc. Anderson was disqualified when he low blowed Devitt, but retained the title. On the November 10, 2014 episode of Raw, Anderson interjected himself into the WWE Hardcore Championship match between Cody Rhodes and Enzo Amore and pinned Rhodes to win the championship making him a double champion and making him the first man to hold both the Intercontinental and Hardcore Championships simultaneously. Personal life Anderson has one younger sibling – a half-sister; Lily Anderson (born July 15, 1986). Jake is also an uncle to Lily's five year old; Noah Anderson (born January 26, 2007). Jake's mother died from breast cancer when he was two years old and because of that Anderson has been quite the advocate when it comes to Women's Cancer and has always supported the cause, going as far as to criticize the Government for not doing enough to make sure that the same thing doesn't happen to anyone else that happened to him at such a young age. Anderson has one tattoo; black kanji lettering down the right side of his body. When asked what the kanji lettering means or stands for, Anderson said it's private and doesn’t intend on revealing those meanings publicly. Anderson in 2014 got a tattoo of a dragon on his left shoulder. Anderson later got a cross tattoed onto his right forearm in memory of his late father. In May 2014 it was revealed that Anderson's father had died from a heart attack and is the reason why Anderson took a sabbatical from the WWE so that he could grieve as well as spend time with his family. Anderson is good friends with WWE Superstar Justin Gabriel and former WWE Superstars Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins. He is also an avid hockey enthusiast, notably of the NHL's Los Angeles Kings. He is a Kings season ticket holder and regularly attends home games at the Staples Center. He is also a big fan of the MLB's Toronto Blue Jays and regularly attends their home games whenever he can at the Rogers Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Anderson is also a big fan of the NFL's Seattle Seahawks. Anderson is a big advocate for Fuck Cancer, a health organization working for early detection and prevention of cancer. He's been seen regularly wearing their t-shirts and attending their fundraisers. Anderson is also a supporter of Stand Up to Cancer. Relationships Anderson was in a relationship with American recording artist, Britney Davis from July 2010 until January 2013. In October 2011, Anderson and Davis announced that they were expecting their first child. In March 2012, Anderson revealed in an interview that they were expecting a girl that was due sometime in late April or early May. Davis gave birth to Rebecca "Becca" Claire Anderson on May 1, 2012 in Manhattan, New York at the Bellevue Hospital Center. On December 31, 2012; the couple announced their engagement. On January 11, 2013 it was revealed that Anderson and Davis had called off their engagement. In October 2013 it was revealed that the two had reconciled and gotten back together. The couple later married in a private ceremony in New York City on December 31, 2013. A month later, Davis revealed on Twitter that her and Anderson were expecting their second child due in September 2014. It was later revealed in February 2014 that Davis had filed for divorce from Anderson believing he was cheating on her and later filed for full and sole custody of their daughter as well as their unborn child. It was further revealed that Davis had suffered a miscarriage in not long after the divorce was filed. Anderson began dating then - WWE Diva, Kelly Kelly shortly after his engagement had ended, on January 16, 2013. In late February 2013 he and Blank purchased a home together in Malibu, California for $2.5 million. The couple secretly married on March 4, 2013 at Villa Sancti Di Bella Vista in Malibu, California. However 11 days later, it was revealed that Blank had filed for divorce citing "irreconcilable differences". Anderson filed his response on March 18, 2013. It was reported, later confirmed that both Anderson and Blank had rekindled their romance in June 2013 and in July both ended the divorce and the two are planning on renewing their wedding vows at an unknown date. This wouldn't last long as Anderson filed for divorce on August 24, 2013, once again citing "irreconcilable differences". The divorce was finalized in November 2013. Anderson briefly dated model Kristin Reed around the same time he was married to Blank. They later broke up shortly before Anderson and Blank got back together. It was revealed that they had conceived a child together in January 2014, a girl – Esme Isabella Reed whom had been born in October 2013. They currently share joint custody of the child. A few days after Anderson filed for divorce, TMZ posted photos on their official website of Anderson seen with a mystery blonde woman, later revealed to be former fitness competitor and WWE Diva Lexi Kaufman. Anderson later confirmed that him and Kaufman were in fact dating; they later broke up in October 2013. It was reported in November 2014 that Anderson was rumored to be dating Victoria's Secret model Lindsay Ellingson after pictures surfaced of them at a party together in New York City. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Kiss from a Rose'' (Modified reverse STO) – 2014–present **''Lethal Injection'' (Elevated double chickenwing dropped into a double knee gutbuster) – late 2013–present **''Paralyzer'' (Brainbuster), sometimes onto the ring apron – 2014–present *'Signature moves' **Bridging arm triangle choke **D'Arce choke **Deep arm drag **Discus elbow smash **Enzuiguri **Fujiwara armbar **High knee to an oncoming opponent **Knee lift to the opponent's midsection **Reverse STO transitioned into a Koji clutch **Rear naked choke **Rolling wheel kick **Running dropkick from the floor to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope **Running one-armed swinging neckbreaker **Slingshots out of the ring and hits opponent with a forearm to the face. **Springboard roundhouse kick **Suicide dive **Superman punch **Swinging vertical suplex *'Managing' **Anna Laroo Raith *'Managed by' **Kelly Kelly *'Nicknames' **"Hands of Stone" (WWE) **"Ten Thousand Fists" (NYWC / WWE) **"The Elite of the Elites" (NYWC) **"The Hired Gun" (WWE) **'"The Black Rose' / Corporate Rose'"' (WWE) **'"The Gold Standard"' (WWE) **"The Rapture" (WWE) *'Entrance themes' **"Ten Thousand Fists" by Disturbed (NYWC; 2010–2012) **"Just Another War" by Jim Johnston and Josey Scott (January 3, 2013–June 28, 2013) **"Control" by Earshot (June 30, 2013–August 25, 2013) **"Night of Gold" by CFO$ (September 7, 2013–December 16, 2013) **"Body Crumbles" by Dry Cell (January 12, 2014–February 10, 2014) **"This Life" by CFO$ feat. Dylan Owen (February 23, 2014–March 24, 2014) **"World Divided" by Downstait (WWE / NXT; March 31, 2014–July 31, 2014) **"Anything" by Jim Johnston (August 18, 2014–October 26, 2014) **'"Warrior"' by Disturbed (November 3, 2014–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2014) **PWI ranked him #183 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 **PWI ranked him #150 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 *'New York Wrestling Connection' **NYWC Fusion Championship (1 time) **NYWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brett Matthews *'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' **WWE Hardcore Championship (1 time, current) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time, current) **WWE United States Championship (1 time) *'WWE NXT' **NXT Championship (1 time)